


Home

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jaehyun's dull life changed into a better one after a young art student came into his life.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> -I had no plot when writing thisso it's somehow plotless. I just want to hear Jibeom calls Jaehyun as hyung XD  
> -Supposed to be posted on Jibeom's birthday but I failed to finish it on time >.<

The clock struck 10, the sun was shining high up in the sky. Bustling sound of people and cars down there was faintly heard from the 10th floor. But yet, there's no sign that the boy on the bed would wake up soon.

Jaehyun stood by the door, sipping coffee, watching the younger man sleeping. He was in his white pristine dress shirt and black dress pants. His phone had been vibrating in his pocket for a few times, but he ignored it. He was late. And his secretary would be in panic right now because he didn't pick up his phone. He knew he would get into trouble, but he didn't have the heart to leave Jibeom.

Jaehyun knew the previous night, Jibeom slipped out from the bed and continued his painting. The canvas was free from any paint when they went to bed, but that morning, when he woke up, the canvas had been filled with strokes of pastel colored ink, showing two hands tangled on top of rustled fabric. An idea came to his mind, but he didn't want to indulge the thought that those hands were his and Jibeom's when they intertwined their fingers before bed.

When he came back from kitchen after washing his empty cup, Jibeom had stirred awake. A soft smile graced Jaehyun's lips. Jibeom was an adult, although barely, but the moment he woke up, he always looked like a child. He ran his hair through Jibeom's thick long lock.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Jibeom groaned and buried himself under the comforter.

"What time is it?" Jibeom's voice was muffled, but Jaehyun had to admit it sounded sexy.

"Ten fifteen, maybe."

His answer made Jibeom sit up in haste. His hair was tousled messily and there was bedsheet mark on his cheek. It was an adorable sight. "Ten fifteen? Then why are you still here?"

"I woke up late," He lied. "I've just finished my breakfast, I'm going to go now."

Jibeom gave him a toothy grin. "Why? Can't sleep last night? Were you nervous because I was sleeping beside you?"

Jaehyun hissed and grabbed a pillow, hitting the younger's head. "Don't give yourself too much credit. I can't sleep because you snore!"

Laughing, Jibeom brushed back his long hair and lifted his body up to give a short kiss on his cheek. "I'm just kidding. But are you okay being late? You should be hurry, but you don't seem to be in hurry."

The urge to jump to the bed and cuddled with Jibeom was so strong. He loved cuddling.

"Are you chasing me away? Okay," He asked coolly and turned on his heel. "I'll leave then."

Jibeom grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Of course I wish you can stay with me for the whole day."

Jibeom couldn't see him, so Jaehyun didn't hide the wide smile on his lips. He bit his lips to suppress his smile, and turned his body to face the younger. Jibeom had stood up. A clad wearing crumpled white shirt and pajama shorts, he looked cute. He wished he could see Jibeom like this everyday.

"You have class in the afternoon, kid," He patted Jibeom's head like he's petting a kid. Jibeom didn't look happy. 

"Don't call me kid."

Jaehyun smiled softly.

"I've made breakfast for you. And remember to wash your dishes before you leave for school."

*****

Jaehyun met Jibeom for the first time when he was 26. He was still young, and stressed out. After four years managing his father's sub company right after he graduated, he still hadn't gotten used to it. He hadn't gotten used to do business deals, hadn't gotten used to deal with petty problems within the company, hadn't gotten used to the boring routine. Business had never been his thing, and everyday dealing with business matters was a struggle. He wasn't really good at it, his father was too busy with his own thing, and expected him to be able to stand on his own. It was a great pressure.

It was an eventful night. He broke his habit of brooding inside his apartment on Saturday, and rode a train to Itaewon. It was crowded, full of young people, and just a few minutes after walking around, bumping into other people. He didn't like it.

His attempt to find a quiet place made him end up in a painting exhibition. It was rather empty and the soft quiet music was vividly heard, so he decided to stick around despite his disinterest in paintings.

Some of the paintings were abstract and confusing, but in the end up the hall, the wall was filled with beautiful paintings of sceneries, mother and daughter, flowers and other heartwarming scenes. For someone who didn't understand art deeply, the paintings soothed his troubled mind, and a specific painting of a young ballerina made his lips twitched up.

"Do you like this piece?" 

An unfamiliar voice startled him. A boy, with slightly long hair, tied in a half ponytail, grinning at him, showing his big neat teeth. His eyes were big, sparkly, with left eyes slightly bigger than the right one. He's kinda charming. 

"U-uh.." He stammered, totally didn't expect a stranger to approach and talked to him out of the blue. But it would be impolite to ignore him. "Yes, it's beautiful."

The boy smiled wider. "Can I ask you what do you like from this painting?"

The questioned made Jaehyun even more bewildered. Judging from the long hair, and jeans filled with holes and a colorful sweaters, he had sense that this boy was an eccentric artist. 

His brain tried to work hard giving a decent answer. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of a boy.

"Uhmmm, for starter.. The girl is pretty and cute," He cursed himself when the boy chuckled. His eyes scanned the painting frantically, trying to find any answer.

"It's just pretty," He gave up trying to look smart. "It's drawn well and I like the soft color. It's.. it makes me feel warm."

The boy smiled, his cheekbones were protruding, giving him a youthful look. "You're right. It doesn't matter why, the most important thing for an art is it makes you feel something."

Jaehyun blinked, still confused. "Uh…"

"I'm Kim Jibeom," The boy extended his hand. "This is my painting."

Jaehyun's jaw dropped. His eyes wildly looked at the small information paper below the painting. 

_Little Ballerina. Kim Jibeom._

"That's me," Jibeom laughed while pointing at the name.

"Ooh.." Jaehyun stammered, "It's nice to meet the artist of this beautiful art."

Jibeom was beaming. "Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. And sorry I didn't mean to creep you out, I was just happy to know someone looking at my works."

Jaehyun scanned the area. "These are all your works?"

"Yes," The boy grinned proudly. "I had sleepless nights working on these. I don't know whether you noticed the board in front or not, but I'm from Seoul Art University and we have to make a joint exhibition as assignment. And if you don't mind, I can help you explain my works. It won't take a long time, I promise.. And this," Jibeom shuffled the papers on his hand and handed him a piece of questionnaire paper. Jaehyun hesitantly took it. "I need some help to fill the questionnaire. It's not hard, just tick some answers, also write which one is your favorite and why, or you can write your own opinion if you want."

Jaehyun listened to the boy and saw the hopeful stare. "But.. I don't have knowledge in art."

"You don't have to have deep knowledge of art to enjoy art," Jibeom smiled in understanding.

Jaehyun absentmindedly nodded. "Well.. okay."

Jibeom beamed again and started the tour. They stopped in each painting, and Jibeom would explain something, sometimes with some history references and names that made Jaehyun awed. Jibeom was young, but he knew a lot about art. He nodded politely even though there were some things he couldn't understand.

Jibeom's painting were beautiful, light, and made him feel in ease. It reminded him of the fairytales story books he read when he was young. And it amazed him how Jibeom could make a painting seemed alive. The water felt like flowing, and he could imagine spring breeze rocked the leaves. Jibeom definitely had golden hands.

It really didn't take long to see the paintings, and by the time they stopped in front of the last painting, Jaehyun felt like to have another round. Aside of the beautiful painting, Jibeom was entertaining. Maybe it was because Jibeom was so excited when talking, and it mirrored his passion in art. It was admirable but at the same time made him ached a bit. He envied Jibeom. He didn't have something he's really good or he's really interested of. His life was so dull compared to the boy.

"This is beautiful," Jaehyun commented. The last painting was a homey house, the only house in the center of a vast green land, with a pretty garden. It's a one story house, and it reminded him of the house in the fairytales book he owned when he was a kid. He remembered he once dreamed to live in that kind of house.

"This is kind of special for me too," Jibeom smiled while staring at the painting. "It's one of the first painting I made. I saw a children story book, and got inspired. It would be amazing if I can live there. I can paint while listening to the chirps of birds, feeling of soft breeze of wind, away from the bustling of city. Ehm. Why?" The boy laughed awkwardly as Jaehyun looked at him weirdly.

Jaehyun immediately shook his head. "No, wow.. I mean.. It reminds me of the story book I read when I was young.. And.. It's my dream house too."

Jibeom looked astonished. "Really? We have the same taste! Awesome! I have little basic in architecture, so I browsed a lot to draw this. I nearly spent a month alone for this. I feel like I want to make it as perfect as possible, as if I lived there. I mean.. I even drew the blueprint," Jibeom laughed at himself. Jaehyun smiled, thinking that the boy was still innocent in contrary of his deep knowledge in art.

They chatted for a while, and Jaehyun filled the questionnaire. Jibeom thanked him, and offered a candy, which he took and kept inside his pocket. Jaehyun was about to leave, but he turned around. There's something came out in his mind, and he decided to ask the young painter.

"Do you sell your painting?"

Jibeom looked back at him in surprise. "What?"

"Your paintings.. Are they for sale?"

"Uhmm.. no.. for now," Jibeom shrugged. "I mean it would be nice if someone wants to buy it, but I need the painting for the presentation in the end of semester."

Jaehyun shifted his legs. He didn't know what's inside his head, but he loved the house painting. He would like to have it.

"Is it possible for me to buy after you completed your presentation?"

Jibeom blinked, looking utterly surprised. "You… You want to buy it?"

Jaehyun squirmed under Jibeom's intense gaze, he felt his neck was burning. "Well… I like that painting so much," He pointed at the last painting. "So just maybe…"

"Oh my god," Jibeom laughed breathlessly, his eyes sparkled. "You're seriously an angel."

Jaehyun was taken aback. "E-excuse me?"

"First, you're the first guest who came after hours, and second, you're the first one who wanted to buy my painting, like.. ever. This is my first time.." Jibeom looked overwhelmed that he had difficulties to form a complete sentence. The sight was cute. Jaehyun felt his body relaxed.

"Those people out there miss a lot. They should have come and see your beautiful works," He sincerely complimented the young painter, and it apparently made Jibeom flew high in happiness.

"I'm… I'm so happy.. Thank you. It's a great motivation for me, really."

Jaehyun chuckled at the cute expression on the boy.

"But.. Are you serious? About buying my painting?" Jibeom asked.

Jaehyun nodded. "I'm serious. I think it would be nice to have it decorating my apartment."

Jibeom scrunched his eyes shut, grinning and pumped his fists in the air like he'd just won a lottery. "I couldn't believe this," He rambled while frantically looking for a paper. "Seriously, when I came here this morning, I didn't even think someone will want to buy my painting. I didn't even expect a lot of people to come."

"Please write you number," The younger gave him a piece of paper. "I'll call you after I finish the presentation, it's around 2 months from now, hopefully you'll still interested."

Jibeom said the last line with worry. Jaehyun smiled and took the paper. "I'll be waiting," He said while writing his name and phone number on the paper, then returned it to Jibeom.

"Bong Jaehyun," Jibeom read his name while holding the paper with both of his hands like it was a precious thing. 

That night, Jaehyun came home with 5 candies that Jibeom insisted him to take.

*****

Jibeom called him one Friday night, just as he came home from work. Again, it was an eventful day. He was tired from excessive workload, and he was about to reject the call from unknown number, but he accidentally answered the call.

"Uh, Bong Jaehyun-sshi?"

He immediately recognize the voice.

"Yes," He immediately answered.

"I'm Kim Jibeom.. The art student. The one in exhibition in Itaewon.. Do you remember me?"

Jaehyun smiled while loosening his tie. "Yes of course I remember you."

He heard Jibeom laughed in relief. "Great. So, you see, I just wanted to inform you that I've finished with my presentation and… just wondering whether you're still interested in my painting."

The insecurity in Jibeom's voice was clearly heard. Jaehyun felt bad that the talented young artist had to feel insecure towards his works.

"I'm definitely still interested," He firmly said, hoping to boost the student's confidence. "I was wondering when you'll call."

"Really?" Jibeom's voice cracked in excitement that Jaehyun had to bit his lips to suppress his laughter. "Thank you! If you don't mind, please text me your address and I'll deliver it tomorrow, the time is at your convenience, I'm available at any time."

"Uh.. okay. How about tomorrow around 10 am?"

"Perfect."

"So.. how much is the painting? I'll prepare the money."

"I'll tell you tomorrow," He could tell that Jibeom was grinning.

"But-"

"It's not expensive I promise."

"Then why don't you just tell me now?"

"Because of certain reason.." Jobeom trailed off. "So see you tomorrow?"

Jaehyun decided not to argue. It wasn't a big deal anyway. "Sure. I'll text you my address right away."

*****

Jibeom appeared on his door at 10 sharp, holding the painting which was wrapped with white cloth and plastic. The boy was in the half ponytail hair like Jaehyun saw him two months before. His jeans were still ripped in some places, and that day, the young painter was wearing a blue plaid shirt.

"Hi," Jibeom greeted with bright smile.

"Hi," He greeted back and opened the door wider for the other to come in. "Please come in."

"It's a really nice place," The student looked around in fascination. "Very spacious."

Jaehyun was glad that he's naturally keep things neat, and he actually woke up early that day to clean up.

"How's your presentation?" He asked while leading Jibeom to sit on the couch. Jibeom carefully put his painting on the floor and sat down. 

"It went smoothly, and I got and A," Jibeom grinned proudly. "It's also because of your help, so thank you."

"I didn't help much," Jaehyun shrugged. 

"Filling questionnaire is already a great help," Jibeom said while looking around. "You know, not a lot of people willing to attend painting exhibition and even fill a questionnaire. Do you have plan where to put this?"

"Oh.. I'm thinking to put it there," He pointed at the cabinet hanging on the wall near the entrance. 

Jibeom followed the direction he pointed and nodded his head. "May I know why there?" He asked lightly while starting to unwrap the painting.

"It's a good place. I can see it right after I come home, and when I sit here, I can even see it from dining table."

Jibeom was definitely happy. "I'm happy that you want it to be seen from wherever you are. I feel relieved now, giving my baby to you."

"Baby?" Jaehyun chuckled. "Why do I feel like I'm adopting a child and you're the administration guy from orphanage?"

"That feels like it," Jibeom laughed. By that time, he had unwrapped the painting and looking at it fondly. "He's my precious baby."

The sudden sentimental atmosphere made Jaehyun bit his lips. "Are you really okay that I buy it? You seem to like that piece a lot. I'm fine if you want to change your mind, or maybe I can buy your other painting.."

"Jaehyun-sshi, that's fine," Jibeom assured. "I've already taken photos of this baby as memory."

"Are you sure?"

Jibeom smiled at him. "I'm completely sure."

He followed Jibeom to the cabinet and watched the boy put the painting on top of it. Jaehyun was satisfied. The painting was pretty, and the cabinet was definitely the perfect place for the painting.

"It's pretty," He said. "Thank you."

Jibeom shook his head. "I should be the one who say thank you."

Jaehyun felt his cheeks reddened because of Jibeom's dazzling smile. He immediately change the topic. "So how much should I pay?"

Jibeom smiled again. "You don't need to pay for this."

"Huh?"

"I give this for you."

"W-wait. You can't do that! This is even your favorite piece. Come on, tell me how much."

"You don't understand," Jibeom shook his head. "It means a lot for a painter to know someone like their work. You are the first person who wants to buy my painting, like ever. You are special, so I think I should give it to you for free."

Jaehyun's heart warmed, but he's still uncomfortable with getting the painting for free. "But you've worked hard for this, I can't just take it for free."

Jibeom grinned. "A painting from an amateur student like me is worthless. Only 1 from 1000 would want to buy it. Consider this as a gift. Later, when I become famous, you have to buy from me, but don't worry, I'll give you discount for being my first buyer."

"So.. I can get a special discount card?" The older tried to joke. The other laughed.

"Yes, you won't get a physical card, but I've input your name in the database," The student pointed at his head.

"What about the expiration date?" Jaehyun asked, amused with their childish conversation.

"Your discount card has no expiry date, it's for a lifetime. Consider yourself lucky because you're the only one who get it," Jibeom played along.

"Oh, so I can buy your paintings with half price then I can resell it with full price?"

Jibeom cackled looking at the other's mischievous eyes. "I had no idea you're a cunning one. I thought you're a shy one."

Jaehyun decided that it was time to end their childish banter. "At least let me pay half price for that painting, I'll feel bad about it."

Jibeom was going to say something, but he suddenly had an idea. "What about you treat me for lunch? It's more than enough."

Feeling satisfied, Jaehyun smiled. "Deal."

*****

During their lunch in a barbeque restaurant, he found out that Jibeom was 20 years old boy from Busan, 2nd year in university, and almost disowned by his father because he was against his father's wish to pursue law. It made him admire the boy.

"I worked part time in my friend's shop. And mom sent me some allowance in secret. She said my dad knows but pretend to have blind eye. I will prove myself that I can be something too."

"It's amazing."

Jibeom swept his bangs which fell to cover his left eye. "You will be surprised some of my friends experienced the same thing as me. It's a common knowledge that very few people who pursue art won't have bright future. But I think when we love art, we'll do whatever it takes to pursue it. The prospect sometimes make me worried, but I love to paint. I love it to death."

Jaehyun blinked. "It's a bold statement."

"You won't understand," Jibeom smiled. "Tell me.. What's your interest." 

The question made him pondered. _What is his interest?_ "I don't know," He hesitantly said, suddenly feeling inferior. "I like to watch TV and sightseeing."

It was a relief that Jibeom didn't look at him weirdly. "I like sightseeing too," Jibeom chatted excitedly. "Sometimes I go to countryside or hiking with my friends. It's good, I can get inspirations."

Jaehyun smiled awkwardly, refusing to tell Jibeom that what he meant with sightseeing was sightseeing in mall or Myeongdong. But what he didn't expect was the words coming out from Jibeom's mouth next.

"Hey, we should go hiking sometimes."

Jaehyun was stunned. Even after the teasing they did about discount card, it didn't cross in his mind that he'll cross path with the student again. They're basically strangers. Jibeom's smile faltered at the older man's lack of response.

"It's ok if you don't want.. I'm just asking.."

It was not his intention to reject. In fact, he would love to. Jibeom was a nice companion and he admired the boy. 

"No, no.. I mean.. I'd love to. It's just so sudden.. You see, we barely met."

Jibeom's smile returned, his cheekbones protruding. "We barely met, but we talked a lot. Oh," He suddenly exclaimed as if remembering something "Actually as I think of it, we barely talked about you."

Jibeom rubbed his neck awkwardly. "So.. You know about me.. So how about you?"

"Uh.. Me?"

"Yes," Jibeom's smile was blinding, but Jaehyun suddenly felt uncomfortable. He's an introvert, and sharing his personal information to a stranger was not really his thing.

"Well," He licked his lips. "There's nothing much to say about me."

"Ah, before that, can I call you hyung?"

"Excuse me?"

Jibeom giggled. "From the questionnaire, it's said you're 26 years old. I thought we're same age friends. You look young."

"Ah," Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, you can call me hyung."

"So.. For starter, you can tell me what do you do, hyung," Jibeom kindly suggested.

"Well.. I work as director in textile company."

"Director? At your age?" Jibeom's eyes widened. "Then you must be a genius! When did you graduate?"

Jaehyun smiled wearily. He should have expected that kind of reaction. "You'll be surprised.. I'm not even in top 20 in my school. It's just.. My dad put me there in that position. It's.. kind of sub company of my dad's."

"Wow," Jibeom commented, looked amused. "I kind of regret to not charge your for the painting."

"Yes?" Then as Jibeom's words registered in his brain, Jaehyun broke into a fit of laughter. Jibeom just grinned innocently.

"I've told you I should pay. It's too late now," He warned.

"I could have stopped working for a month and save if you paid me," Jibeom teased, but his face slowly turned serious. "But.. wow, we're only 6 years apart and look at you. I don't know what will happen to me in the next 6 years. I could be painting on streets."

"I didn't get this because of my ability so there's nothing to brag, and it can't be comparable with you," Jaehyun frowned. "I'm not even that good. I'll be dead meat if I do it alone. And you're extremely talented, I'm sure you can make it big in the future."

Jibeom looked happier. "Thanks. I hope so too."

Silence followed afterwards as they eat and grilled some meat. "But it must be tough," Suddenly Jibeom said. "Handling a company, I mean. I have a hyung, he's also 26, but he's still like a kid. He plays video games all the times at home."

"I play video games too, you know," The older chuckled. "Just because I work already, it doesn't mean that I don't play games."

"Really?" Jibeom looked interested. "I thought working people are different."

"Being a university student, or a worker, nothing difference. It's just we have more responsibilities and do things on our own.

Jibeom nodded. "So.. Hyung live alone?"

"Yes. I moved out a year after I started working."

"Then why is your house still empty?"

"I just don't really like to decorate," Jaehyun shrugged. "Besides, I only sleep and eat and take shower there."

Jibeom was definitely disagree. "You can make yourself more comfortable and happier at home if you decorate it nicely. Same thing with bed sheets and curtain. Not only the material should be nice, the patterns should suit your taste too."

"I don't know," Jaehyun shrugged uncertainly. "To be honest, I don't know where to start."

There was a brief of silence before Jibeom's eyes brightened. "Hey hyung, you have me!"

They ended up did some shopping and by the end of the day, he stood up in the middle of living room, watching Jibeom put their last item on top of the cupboard beside the painting. New items decorating his living room and kitchen. A small table lamp, a small wooden bowl to put his keys, a small basket to put bread and snacks, and other things he didn't think he would need before. Jibeom chose those items, with his approval of course. They didn't buy big expensive things, but those items had successfully made his house prettier. Jibeom had done a good job.

"So, what do you think?" Jibeom stretched out his hand after he finished placing the last item, looking proud.

"I like it," Jaehyun answered earnestly. "There's nothing big of change, but it feels warmer."

"Told you so," Jibeom wiggled his brows.

Jaehyun laughed. "Thank you so much for this."

"Don't mind it," Jibeom waved his hand in dismissal. "I enjoy doing this kind of thing too."

"So," Jaehyun dragged his words as he joined Jibeom in the kitchen island. He wasn't sure how to bring it up without hurting Jibeom's feeling. "Should you charge me for interior design fee?"

Jibeom looked at him incredulously. "Hyung, why are you so eager to spend money? I offered myself, and I enjoyed this, you don't have to pay me."

Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck. "Well.. It's bothering me. The free painting, and this shopping.. I've wasted your time for nothing."

Jibeom looked at him deeply, and Jaehyun suddenly felt awkward. "I mean.. After listening to your story, I feel bad. I mean you must have tough times, juggling with your study and part time work. I may not be an art student son I have no idea about your school, but there must be lots of assignments to do, and.. And you even paid for my drink today."

A small smile appeared on Jibeom's face. "Hyung, chill out. You treat me barbeque, it's expensive. Besides.. I like spending time with you."

Jaehyun's face felt hot. Jibeom was quite straightforward. "But.."

"But if you insist," Jibeom cut him off, a playful smile decorating his handsome face. "We can go and have dinner tomorrow."

Starting from accidental meeting, it lead to short meetings, and 4 months after hanging out together, they started dating. It was a natural process. They met to have meal, they exchanged texts, and one night after sending him home, Jibeom leaned and kissed him. The boy was nervous, he could tell by the clenching fingers and stuttering, but Jaehyun found it adorable. He kissed Jibeom back, and it was the starting if their new relationship.

*****

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can make it tonight."

"What happened?" The voice was full of concern and curiosity, Jaehyun felt tremendously guilty.

"There's a problem with the machine in factory and there are so many things to do-"

"Hey, hyung, it's okay," Jibeom's voice was soft, it sounds like home. "I'll wait for you."

"I don't know until how long it takes to finish all the work.."

"I bring by work, don't worry," Jibeom said in the other line. "Just focus on your work and come home soon, alright?"

It's funny that despite him being older, Jibeom would be the mature one. He still felt bad for cancelling their movie date. It's not the first time, it happened quite a few times to the point Jibeom would bring his unfinished painting so he could work on it in case the older couldn't make it in the end.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out. The stress and the guilt made him exhausted. "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't cry," Jibeom joked. "Hyung, it's fine, really. Your place is nicer than mine anyway, I like to paint here, so... Let's just hang up and finish your work so you can go home quickly yeah?"

When he came home that night, exhausted and sleepy, he was welcomed with the smell of paint. It was not a foreign smell anymore. Being with Jibeom for 8 months, he smelled that smell so often that he had gotten used to it. Jibeom was sitting in the corner, where the floor was covered with newspapers, doing magic in the canvas. Jaehyun felt his exhaustion vanished as he saw the younger.

"You're back," Jibeom grinned. His cheeks was marred with a splash of red ink. 

"Hey," Jaehyun smiled while taking off his coat.

"Have you eaten?" The younger asked, standing up from his little chair.

"Not yet."

Jibeom frowned. "How can you skip dinner?"

"I'll just grab a bit of cereal."

Jibeom went to approach his boyfriend in the kitchen. "You're the first person I know who eat cereals for dinner."

Jaehyun sighed. "I know. I should have bought something on the way home."

As Jibeom's hands were covered with ink, thy boy used his arm to hug him and pressed a kiss on his cheeks. "Should I call delivery?"

"Nah, it's late, I'll just have a bit of cereal."

He poured cereal and milk to the bowl as Jibeom tried to erase the paint smearing his hands under running water.

"Is everything okay at the office?" The younger said as he sat on the dining table.

"Yeah, thankfully," Jaehyun sighed wearily. "It was crazy."

Jibeom sneaked his hand on his shoulder and gave a massage. Jaehyun hummed in content. "It feels nice, thanks."

"You know I have magic hands and fingers."

Jaehyun snorted, but then his eyes softened when he saw his boyfriend's face. 

"Don't you dare saying sorry again," Jibeom firmly said before he could open his mouth. "I've told you it's fine. Besides, now I've finished my assignment."

Jaehyu sighed harshly. "I hate that I'm always be the one who cancel the our appointments."

"You have reason for that," Jibeom said lightly and stole a spoonful of cereal. "Hmm. Nice."

Jaehyun brought his hand up to caress Jibeom's face and saw the younger fondly. What did he do in his past life to have someone like Jibeom? Jibeom was like fresh air in his dull monotonous life.

"Stop looking at me like that, hyung," Jibeom tried to say lightly, but those pink tinted cheeks couldn't lie. 

Jaehyun kissed the corner of Jibeom's lips. "Thank you for understanding."

Jibeom smiled back, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "Why does the atmosphere suddenly turn sentimental like this?"

Jaehyun pulled his body back, suddenly felt energized. He didn't answer but asked back instead. "Will you stay here tonight?"

"If you want to."

"I want it."

"Okay."

*****

That particular Sunday was a good day. Jibeom was free from his part time job, and they can have the whole day together. Jaehyun woke up that day, hearing the sound of pencil scratching the paper. With his bleary eyes, he saw his boyfriend, leaning on the headboard, drawing something on his sketchbook. It was still really early, he could tell, but the orange purple hue peeking behind the curtain, but Jibeom really would wake up at odd times and drawing when he got inspiration.

"You're awake?" He mumbled, and turned his body to face Jibeom. They younger's hair was tied into a messy bun. Jibeom said his hair band was his savior because he couldn't paint with his hair falling down on his face. But Jaehyun really couldn’t understand why Jibeom didn't just cut his hair short. "It's still early."

Jibeom glanced at him, then leaning down to put a quick short kiss on his forehead. "I have a sudden rush of inspiration."

Jaehyun rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What is it?"

Jibeom's smile was vague. "Something beautiful."

"Like flowers?"

Jibeom's eyes was strained on the sketchbook. The younger was always so focus when drawing, sometimes Jaehyun could get jealous. "Prettier than that."

Jaehyun's curiosity perked up. "Can I see it?"

Still didn't look at him, Jibeom grinned. "I'll be finished very very soon."

"Okay," Jaehyun decided not to argue. He shifted his body so his head resting on the younger's lap, feeling content as Jibeom shifted to accommodate him. Jaehyun buried himself under the comforter and closed his eyes.

"Why does it feel that I'm the older one," Jibeom teased. "I feel like I'm a parent with a baby."

"I'm your big baby," Jaehyun referred to the name Jibeom called him before.

"It should be old baby," Jibeom teased again, and Jaehyun was more than ready to attack. But then Jibeom pushed his sketchbook right in front of his eyes. "This is my old baby."

Jaehyun's eyes marveled to the sketch. Jibeom's sketches are always beautiful, every messy stroke somehow could form a natural, pretty picture. But this time, what made him tongue tied was the image of a man sleeping on his stomach, seemed cozy with fluffy blanket and pillow, hair sprawled messily.

The man's face was mostly hidden by the pillow and blanket, but Jaehyun had lived for 26 years to know that the man was him..

Quietly, he took the sketch book, looking at him with a foreign feeling in his chest. Jiebom had showed him his paintings and drawings, but it was the first time Jibeom drew him. He felt precious.

"You like it?"

When he looked up, Jibeom was looked at him expectantly. His huge wide eyes mirrored himself. 

"It feels weird," He answered truthfully. "But I like it."

Jibeom chuckled. "Weird, how is it weird?"

"It's the first time you draw me," He returned the sketchbook to Jibeom. "I feel special."

Jibeom chuckled. "You are special, hyung. And for your information, you see my sketch of you for the first time, doesn't mean it's the first time I draw you."

Jaehyun's eyes rounded. "It's not the first time?"

"It's hard to resist when a beautiful piece of art constantly lingers around me."

Jibeom had always have that quirk, he could tell things that can make his heart flutters with innocent face as if he'd just said the most normal thing in the world.

"I don't know that you're a stalker," He faked a frown to his boyfriend, in which was replied with a boyish grin.

"You are my muse, what can I do about it."

Jaehyun bit his lips. His heart was overflown with love. The fact that Jibeom said he's the painter's muse, it made him want to fly to cloud nine. "I want to kiss you right now, but I haven't brushed my teeth."

Jibeom looked surprised, but then he spread out his arms wide. "Since when it stop you?"

Jaehyun took it as a cue to go for it.

*****

"Hyung, I'm sorry."

Jibeom sounded like a kicked puppy that he didn't have the heart to get angry. This was probably karma because he had ditched their date often because of work.

"Hey, that's fine," He tried to hide his disappointment with light tone. "I haven't headed out too."

"Oh… You're still at home?" Jibeom's voice was mixture of relief and disbelief.

"Yeah.. It's a relief to be honest. I was running late.. I'm just about to wear my shoes."

"Ahh, is that so.. I'm worried you've been waiting in the cold."

"Hey, I'm an adult, I won't faint because of cold," He chuckled.

"I know, hyung is old," Jibeom chuckled. "But I'm still worried."

"Silly."

"What to do, I can't help myself."

Thankfully Jibeom couldn't see him or else he would have hard time to hide his wide grin. "Let's hang up. Your friends must be waiting."

"Let's talk for a while more."

Jaehyun bit his lips to suppress his smile. "Don't be a party pooper. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Alright. You hang up first, hyung."

"No, you hang up first."

"No.. You first."

"Jibeom.."

"Hyung.."

Jaehyun wanted to laugh. They're so childish. Decided to be the mature one, he muttered "I love you" and ended the call. Not until 10 seconds later, he got a text from Jibeom.

_I love you too ♡_

Jaehyun gripped his phone tightly, looking at the letters on the screen. The night was cold, and the wind blew hard making his body shivered. He looked up and saw how the trees moved vigorously because of the wind. He tightened his jacket and half ran back home. The date was cancelled, but he came home happy.

*****

They finally successfully had a date, one day in December. The night was cold, but Jaehyun felt warm as Jibeom held his hand. They just had dinner and were just walking along in Hongdae. Wide smile hanging on their face as they walked side by side, talking about their work and study.

"Hyung, I'm thirsty. I'll go buy water," Jibeom pointed at a convenience store nearby. "Do you want some? Coffee?"

"Hot coffee sounds nice," Jaehyun was about to follow Jibeom to enter the shop when suddenly someone called.

"Jaehyun!"

A tall slender man with wide shoulder approached with wide smile, offering a handshake which Jaehyun accepted. "It's been so long!"

"Youngtaekie! I thought you're in Osaka?" Jaehyun hadn't seen Youngtaek since 2 years ago when his ex high school friend came back from Osaka for holiday.

"I come home from winter break," Youngtaek grinned, then his eyes shifted to Jibeom, who was watching the greeting exchange awkwardly. "So who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. He's Jibeom. Jibeom, this is Youngtaek, my high school friend."

"Pleasure to see you," Youngtaek shook Jibeom's hand with such energy. "Please take care of my friend."

"Uh.. Yes, pleasure to meet you too, hyung."

Youngtaek's brows raised, and Jaehyun immediately pushed Jibeom to the convenience store. "Jibeom, go buy you water while I talk to Youngtaek."

Although seemed hesitant, Jibeom walked in to the store. Once the door closed behind Jibeom, as Jaehyun had expected, Youngtaek immediately talked hotly. "Hyung? He's younger than us?? How old is he? He looks like a hippie, I don't know you like that kind of style!"

"Taek, psttt," Jaehyun put his index finger in front of his lips. "Why are you freaking out?

Youngtaek opened his mouth and closed it a few times, his eyes were bright a full of curiosity. "This is big news! You've never dated before. So you like the young one huh?" The taller man wiggled his brows. "If I know you like the younger ones, I should have introduced you to my junior before, you remember Joon? Ahh, I should have introduced you to him."

"Youngtaek," Jaehyun sighed. "I don't have preference. I just like Jibeom, and he happens to be younger."

Youngtaek grinned. "So how young is he? His face looks old although he dressed like a uni student."

Jaehyun bit his lips. Youngtaek was kind and he believed his friend would support him, but Youngtaek would make fuss.

"He's… He's just turned 21."

There was a two seconds silence before Youngtaek shrieked. "21?? So he's really a uni student??"

"Taek! Not so loud!" He hissed, and it made Youngtaek lowered his voice although still frantic.

"Jaehyun.. but.. 21?? What… You're what.. almost 27.. So 6 years? Well.. It's not really a big gap but he's still a student!"

"Taek," Jaehyun glanced at the convenience store to check whether Jibeom would go out soon. The younger was in the line to pay in the cashier. "I know.. And it just happened, okay. It's not that I want to hit a student. But we just accidentally met and we instantly clicked with each other."

"Have your parents know? How about his parents?"

Jaehyun clenched his fists. "No.. Not yet.. We're just dating for.. 9 months."

As if sensing his friend's distress, Youngtaek's voice softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He said. "It's just shocking and.. Well, I don't think your father would like it. I mean, he's nice, but has high standard. Your boyfriend is handsome, but.. He's still a student."

"I know," Jaehyun sighed. "Call me coward, I'm not ready to tell my father."

"Hey, how serious are you?" Youngtaek seriously asked.

This question, Jaehyun could confidently answered. "I'm 100 percent serious with Jibeom."

"Man," Youngtaek patted his shoulder, "I wish the best for you and your little boyfriend."

Jaehyun frowned. "Taek," Jaehyun frowned. "Don't call him that."

Youngtaek's eyes turned round before he laughed. "Possessive aren't you?" His laughter died immeidately as he spotted Jibeom standing nearby. "Oh, you're back."

Jaehyun bit his lips as he saw Jibeom's face. He did have a hunch that Jibeom probably heard their conversation, but he hoped he's wrong.

"Your coffee," Jibeom handed him a cup of hot coffee, which he accepted with a small 'thanks'.

"Then, I guess I'll take my leave," Youngtaek announced. "Jaehyun, keep contact alright. And see you around, Jibeom."

Jibeom didn't say anything at all for the rest of the day. The boy was still smiling, but Jaehyun knew there was something behind that smile. It was all confirmed when they lay on the bed that night, legs tangled beneath the blanket, Jibeom's warm breath fanning his cheek.

"I wish I'm older," He said out of the blue. "So I can protect you, and be someone you can proud of."

It hurt him to hear Jibeom said that kind of thing. There was something fragile in that tone, it broke him. He held Jibeom's arm gently but firm. "I'm proud of you."

Jibeom's gaze was deep. "There nothing in me worth to be proud of."

"You are amazing," Jaehyun replied Jibeom's gaze. "You're more amazing than me. You're brave, you left your family to stand on your own, to chase your dream. You're so talented, kind, passionate. There's so many things to learn from you."

"Hyung.."

"I wasn't embarrassed of you," Jaehyun felt like he needed to explain. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Youngtaek is nice, but he's so loud and talk a lot. I know many people would side eyeing us, I just.. You can say I'm running away.. I don't want them to make us uncomfortable towards each other."

"I'm serious about you too, hyung," Jibeom suddenly said as he brought his thumb to caress Jaehyun's cheek. "I want a future with you, accompanying me each step I make, make me feel assured. But I'm afraid.. Afraid that I tie you into something that will make you suffer."

The confession was too overwhelming, Jaehyun could feel pricking feeling in his eyes. But he was happy, overjoyed, to know that Jibeom wanted a future with him. Jibeom wanted something he wanted too. Sometimes when he's tired, he'll daydream abiut his future. He would go home from work, and Jibeom would be there, with his signature half ponytail, his sweater sleeves rolled on his arm, hands and face blotted with paints, but Jibeom would welcome him with smile and a hug. He would smell like ink, and maybe he'll stain his dress shirt, but who cares. Stain remover exist, or he could buy another shirt, but what's important was Jibeom would be there, listening to his complaints about work, encourage him, and make him feel better, and strong to face another day. He would be the first who see Jibeom's new painting, he would be someone who bring coffee and food, and someone who'll remind Jibeom to eat and sleep properly and not to drown himself in painting. He didn't see them living successfully and luxuriously, but the thought of them together, just living together, it made him content

"You won't make me suffer, never," Jaehyun pressed his palms on both of the younger's cheeks. 

Feeling a bit assured, the painter smiled and took his lover's left hand, encasing it with his bigger one.

"I'll work hard. For us."

The word hit Jaehyun to the core. He had never felt so loved by someone aside from his parents. His tears pooled in his eyes. He's drown in Jibeom's love, and he wanted to make sure Jibeom felt the same. He didn't know how to express it with words, so he just pressed his lips to Jibeom's, hoping the younger would receive his sincere feeling.

"I love you. So much."

*****

"Hey.. That's him."

"Who?"

"Jibeom's sugar daddy."

"Seriously?"

"Which one?"

"The one with blue shirt."

Jaehyun subtly glanced around, but nobody except him was wearing blue shirt. 

"That one?? He's younger than I thought!"

"I know right."

"That Kim Jibeom is really something."

"Did Jibeom sell himself for money?"

"Seems like it."

"I can't believe it."

Jaehyun was shaking. He should have known that going to Jibeom's campus would be a bad idea. With careful steps, he walked away. His intention was to surprise Jibeom on his birthday. He had stole Jibeom's class schedule and he had purposely took leave for that day. A small birthday present was tucked safely inside his pocket.

He had no idea how Jibeom's friends knew him, or how could they even think that he's Jibeom's sugar daddy? But the one thing made him angry the most was the remark about Jibeom selling his body for money. He badly want to go to those people and beat them out, it was a hard task to not do that.

Jaehyun didn't realized he's crying when he sat on the couch 30 minutes later. It was hard that everyone out there being judgmental over their relationship. Why can't they be happy like normal couple?

A few minutes later, his door was opened harshly, and a panting Jibeom appeared in front of the door. Jaehyun's eyes were still puffy when their gazes locked with each other.

"Jibeom.."

Without word, Jibeom slammed the door shut and strode in fast pace towards him.

"My friend said he saw you at campus."

Jaehyun furned his head away, but Jibeom held his arms, silently forcing him to see his lover.

"I did."

"Why?" Jibeom sounded demanding. And although there were so many things to say, he didn't think he should say it.

"Why, hyung?"

"Since today is your birthday-" He said slowly, but Jibeom cut him off.

"Then why did you leave alone?"

"Jibeom.."

"Did they say bad things about you? That's why you cried?" This time Jibeom looked extremely furious. The younger's grip on his hand was starting to hurt.

"So you know.." He trailed off. "You know what they're talking about you."

"Don't listen to them-"

"They're saying I'm your sugar daddy and you sell your body to me for money. Jibeom, how long has this happened? Why did you never tell me?"

Jibeom tousled his hair wearily. "Why should I told you about stupid baseless rumor? I don't care what they're talking behind me. I don't like it, not at all, but what's important is that you're not my sugar daddy, you're my boyfriend."

Jaehyun was stunned hearing Jibeom's words. He was half amazed and half didn't understand. How could Jibeom didn't care about what people say about him?

"But.. they hurt you!"

"Those idiots," Jibeom spat. "Why should I care about what they say? They're just jealous. But did they hurt you? I swear if-"

"They don't," Jaehyun sighed. "They just whispered about me and I heard them."

Jibeom wordlessly hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't sell your body to me," He kept on blabbering.

"No, I don't sell my body," Jibeom agreed.

"I'm not your sugar daddy."

"Yes you are not."

"I hate that I ruined your birthday surprise."

"It's okay, it's just a birthday."

"It's your birthday, it's special."

Jibeom chuckled. "Okay."

They stood there for a while, Jibeom hugging him, as he calmed his emotion. Suddenly Jaehyun wiggled his body out from Jibeom's grasp. His mood turned lighter although he's still upset. "I have birthday present for you."

Jibeom grinned. "Aren't you the birthday present?"

"No," Jaehyun said, obvious of his boyfriend's teasing, and reached for his pocket. "Here. Happy birthday."

Jaehyun smiled as he presented the small box to Jibeom. Jibeom looked at him questioningly but obviously excited. "What's inside?"

"Open it and you see."

Jibeom stole a glance before opening the box, his eyes widened in surprise. "This."

"I got one too," Jaehyun hesitantly lifted up his hand, showing the ring, identical with the one on the little box Jibeom's holding. 

Jibeom was still speechless, and Jaehyun started to worry. "It's nothing big, I don't know.. But I feel like having something matching with you and… I don't know whether you like to wear ring or not. You can just keep it-"

"Hyung," Jibeom cut him off. The younger took the ring and slipped it into his ring finger. "I love this a lot. Is this like a proposal of marriage?" The younger still had audacity to joke while he had mental breakdown.

Jaehyun heaved in relief. "I'm afraid you'll find it too exaggerating."

"Is this real gold?" Jibeom examined the ring, then his eyes widened. "It even has our initial! Hyung! You must have spent a lot of money for this!"

"It's not much," Jaehyun said quietly. "It's simple and thin."

The sight of Jibeom cradled his hand who had ring on it made him soft. However, there was a faint frown on his lover's face.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" He timidly asked, praying that what he's thinking was not true.

Jibeom chewed his bottom lips. "It's just… You gave a me a lot of things, while I.."

He stopped Jibeom's insecurities by placing a quick kiss on the lips. He gave the younger a comforted smile. "I can give you more because I'm older so I have more time to save money," He tried to lighted up the mood. "But I can expect more from you in the future right?"

Jibeom smiled weakly at his effort to comfort him. "Of course, hyung. Although the prospect of my future makes me worried. I don't know if my love for painting is a blessing or a curse." 

"It's a blessing of course," Jaehyun frowned. "Isn't it good to have something you are good at and like? I wish I can have your talent."

"The prospect is too vague," Jibeom sighed. "I either can be successful, or nothing."

Jaehyun gripped Jibeom's arms tight. "I believe in you," He said slowly, giving pressure on each word. "You'll do great. Your paintings touched me, someone who have no sense of art. That say something."

The painter smiled. "If you believe in me, then I can do it."

Jaehyun was taken aback when Jibeom hugged him out of the blue. The younger rested his head on his shoulder, something strange since Jibeom usually acted like he's the older one. Like this, Jibeom showed his childlike and vulnerable side, and Jaehyun was happy that the boy trust him enough to show this side of him.

"Hyung, hyung isone of the very few people who completely trust me, you know. Even my mom who supports me.. Sometimes she still questions my choice. Having someone to trust me.. It feels great."

Softly patting Jibeom's head, Jaehyun smiled fondly. He loved everything about Jibeom. His face, his voice, his smile, his character, his passion, his accent.. He disliked men with long hair before, but gradually he grew liking over Jibeom's long hair. Jibeom's hair was thick but soft, and he always found the signature half ponytail was cute. 

Jibeom was a breath of fresh air in his dull, gray life. 

"I'll be with you in every path you take."

*****

Jaehyun eyes fluttered open. His body felt relaxed on the soft cushion. It took a while for him to realized that he must have fallen asleep while reading book. Talking about book, he must have dropped it. He groaned and was about to stretch his body when suddenly he was stopped by a voice.

"Hyung, don't move!"

His body froze, but he shipped his head to the side, where the voice came from, and welcomed with a the back of canvas on a stand, Jibeom's head peeking from behind.

"Jibeom?"

"Don't move please. Just wait for a bit."

His body relaxed and he put his head back on the couch. "Are you stalking me again?"

Jibeom grinned although his eyes was still focused on the canvas. "Yes."

"Should you ask permission to make me as a model?" He teased the younger.

"You'll agree anyway," Jibeom laughed. "Maybe with some persuasion, but you'll agree right?"

The situation made his heart pounding, just like last time Jibeom drew a sketch of him while he was sleeping. "Should you at least draw me when I'm presentable?" Jaehyun asked. His black hair must be sticking out messily, and he was wearing his gray shorts and old battered shirt. He remembered the shirt had a hole on it.

"What's the fun if it," Jibeom said. "This feels more natural. Besides, you look beautiful even when you're sleeping. I mean.. You know some people sleep with derp face or with a scowl. But you are not like that. You're just.. close your eyes."

Jaehyun felt his cheek reddened when Jibeom praised him with usual expression like he's only retelling a news. He looked how Jibeom put so much concentration on his painting, glancing at his direction from time to time, but he's totally focus on what he's doing. He looked cool and handsome.

His body felt stiff being in the same position without moving, but he put his attention to the painter instead, noticing how Jibeom frowned and bit his lips when trying to draw certain part, and how he stopped at stared at his work, examining which part he should revise. The same funny feeling in his stomach appeared, it was the feeling when he's with Jibeom. 

He had overflowing love for Jibeom.

 

*****

Jaehyun gripped his lover's hand. It was sweating and trembled, and he hoped his touch could calm Jibeom down. But to be honest, he was nervous as well. The aunty who helped his mother to do the house chores was also sending him a suggestive smile, making his nerve almost exploded.

His mother was the only one who looked at ease and warm. As expected from her. His father, in the other hand, looked so stiff and expressionless while eyeing Jibeom.

"So I heard from Jaehyun you're a talented painter, Jibeom-ah," His mother pleasantly asked Jibeom.

Jibeom flinched in surprise, his lips formed a nervous smile. "I like to paint, to say I'm talented is a bit.."

"Don't be too humble," The corner of his mother's eyes crinkled. "Jaehyun showed me your paintings before. They are beautiful."

The painter sent a questioning gaze to him, which he replied with awkward smile. He had showed his mother some of Jibeom's paintings when she visited his apartment a week ago. Although Jibeom still mostly paint in his own studio room, there were some of his paintings were made and left in his apartment.

"I know right," He responded. "Jibeomie is very talented. His paintings are so natural and calming."

"It's not.." Jibeom mumbled, ears red in embarrassment.

"So tell me about your family," His father suddenly opened his mouth, making the others startled. 

Jibeom straightened up. "My family is in Busan. My father is a lawyer and my mother is a kindergarten teacher. I have an older brother, he's working in a gaming company."

His dad nodded. "So Jaehyun said you're an art student?"

"Yes, sir," Jibeom replied firmly although he noticed a slight tremble in his lover's voice. "I'll graduate next year."

"Painter huh," His father rubbed his cheek, seemed in deep thought. "What's your plan after graduation?"

This time Jibeom wavered. "I'm honestly.. have no idea. But I love painting, I hope one day I can open my own gallery. I know it's a long way to go, so I plan to apply for office work while looking for opportunities."

He bit his lips. He knew that Jibeom didn't have concrete plan for his future, but he hoped his father could see Jibeom's passion in painting and count it as a plus. His father asked more questions about Jibeom's family, about his study, and his part time job. He thought Jibeom answered it well. Jibeom was naturally a good speaker, and although his lover was nervous, his wit had never left him. He smiled at Jibeom, encouraged the younger man that he did well.

It was before they left, his father asked him to talk in the man's study room. Jibeom and his mother were still conversing in the kitchen.

"Yes, father?"

"Are you serious with your relationship with him?" His father asked him, and he didn't waste any second to nod his head.

"I'm completely serious with Jibeom. I hope you can give us your blessing."

There was something flashed in his father's eyes, and he was afraid. "He's still a student. He might be a brilliant kid, but I'm worried.."

"Don't worry about him," He quickly said. "He's awesome and I believe he's succeed no matter what."

"And if he doesn't-"

"Then I'll still support him in whatever he do."

His father raised his brows. "You like him that much?"

He felt his face grew hot. His relationship with his father was good, but they have never really talked about things like this. However, he chose to be honest about his feeling.

"Yes, dad, I like Jibeom a lot. I admire his passion, and he makes me happy. He makes me enjoy my life."

A thin smile appeared on the elder's face. "Really?"

"Yes," He answered with so much conviction, hoping his father saw his sincerity.

"Very well," His father nodded. "Since you're so eager, then I'll give you a challenge."

He felt his spirit left him. "Uh.. Challenge?"

The corner of his father's lips twitched up. "I give you 4 months, raise the company profit by 30 percent, and if you succeed, I'll give you my blessing."

"T-thirty percent?" He stammered. "That's big!"

"So you disagree?"

"I didn't say I disagree, but-"

"You were so sure when you talked about Jibeom. Now prove it to me."

*****

Jaehyun of course didn't tell Jibeom about his father's challenge, but he knew the younger noticed his silent after they went back from his parents house.

"You won't say anything right?" Jibeom said after a while. The voice of a TV program running in the background. They had been sitting beside each other on the couch, but the atmosphere was more tense than the usual.

Jaehyun didn't want to make Jibeom worry. His lover had a lot on his shoulder and he didn't want to add some more. He forced a smile.

"It's nothing, just about work," It was not completely a lie.

Jibeom looked concerned. "Really? Is there.. Something I can help?"

Jaehyun smiled. He combed Jibeom's hair with his fingers, the softness made his heart calm. "You can help," He said. "By staying here beside me."

Slowly, Jibeom grinned. "Hyung, sometimes you're so corny I don't know what to do with you."

They both laughed, and after a while Jaehyun sighed. "Jibeom, for the few months ahead, I think I'll be busy, so I can't spend a lot of time with you."

Jibeom turned silent, but nodded. "You don't have to worry about me, hyung. I'll be busy too for my project. You know, I have to prepare for my thesis, so.." Jibeom looked at him brilliantly. "Let's work hard together! But don't ignore my message okay?"

"When did I ignore your message?" The older protested. "It's you who are hard to reach sometimes because you're too busy with your paintings!"

Jibeom rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, hyung."

Jaehyun chuckled. "It's alright."

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

*****

Jaehyun had never been someone who easily cries. But this time, he badly wanted to cry. His body trembled as his fist clenched. After all the tiring days and sleepless nights, the worry lounging in his mind 24/7, the result wasn't as good as he expected. 

His result didn't reach his father's expectation.

His mind was racing, thinking all the probabilities, and he also prepared some words that probably could soften his father's mind.

"So..," His father looked up from the papers to see him. "You failed my challenge."

"I do failed," He sighed tiredly. "But father.. Trust me, I've worked hard for this. The result is not as good as I expected, but.. Can you give me another chance?"

"You know in business, there's not a thing called second chance," His father said and he almost cried right there on the spot.

"Please give me another chance, just this one time."

He didn't expect his father to smile. "Give you a chance and let you work your ass off? I don't want you to get skinnier than you are right now."

"Father.."

"I give you my blessing."

"W-What?"

His father smiled. "I said I give you my blessing."

He was dumbfounded. "But.. I failed your challenge.."

"If you don't want then I take it back," His father feigned innocence, in which he immediately shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean! Father!"

The elderly man chuckled. "Relax. I was just kidding."

He knew his father could be a prankster despite his usual serious attitude. But he needed to know why.

"But, father, why?"

"The challenge was just a test," His father explained. "I know you're not that interested in running the business, but you've devoted yourself with work for the sake of my blessing to your relationship. Mr. Park told me how hard you worked, and that was enough to say that you've passed my test."

"I don't understand.."

His father patted his shoulders. "You've always been so obedient, and you've never gone against my will. But I see you work so hard for this, and I predicted that you'll go against me even if I don't give you my blessing. Not that I want you to go against me, but I like that you find someone to stand up to. You've never had lovers before, so Jibeom must be special too."

The words slowly was processed in his mind. He still couldn't believe with what he had heard, but relief washed over him. 

"Jibeom is very special, father," He could only say that to his father. 

The man nodded. "Jibeom is a good kid, I can tell. He's a strong willed man, and I believe he's a good match for you. I just don't like his hair."

He laughed. "Father, thank you so much."

His father smiled. "Be happy. But remember, no funny business at least until he graduates."

*****

Jaehyun was running. He really ran from taxi to Jibeom's studio apartment. The lift was slow, so he went through stairs. By the time he stopped in front of Jibeom's door, beads of sweat was rolling on his neck, his breath was uneven. He cursed his lack of stamina. It didn't stop him from knocking the door repeatedly.

Jibeom opened the door, his arms were dirty with paints. The painter had a scowl on his face, but it instantly brightened when he saw his lover in front of the door.

"Hyung!" His bright expression disappeared as fast as it came. "Why are you panting and sweating? Come in and sit down."

"My father give us his blessing."

He couldn't keep the information any longer. His legs were tired, but he stood there by the door, telling Jibeom the good news.

Jibeom seemed to have a hard time to believe. "Hyung.. Really? Are you sure?"

Jaehyun nodded. "I just came back from home, I.. I can't wait to tell you."

At first, Jibeom's smile was hesitant. "Are you not lying hyung?"

"I'm not, silly!" Jaehyun laughed. He stepped in and hugged his lover. His clothes would be smeared with ink, and he'll rub his sweat all over Jibeom. But he didn't mind his shirt get dirty. Jibeom too, seemed didn't mind that he's sweaty. The younger man circled his arms around his waist.

"I thought he would disagree," Jibeom's voice was in a rather high pitch because he's too overwhelmed.

"He knows you're amazing," Jaehyun grinned widely as they pulled back.

"Don't flatter me!" Jibeom's eyes were bright, so innocent and childlike. It's one trait of the man that Jaehyun like. Jibeom was always so carefree and kind, mature and dependable, but sometimes he shows innocence of a child. Jaehyun's face softened.

"I'm sorry for being too busy lately. But I promise from now on I'll spend more time with you."

Jibeom bit his lips, huge smile threatened to come out. "Hyung, I'm not a kid. I know you're busy, just do your thing and we can talk when you're not busy."

"Jibeom," Jaehyun suddenly turned serious. He'd been thinking about this before. Not that he had blessing from his parents, he's even more sure of it. "Move in with me."

Jibeom's eyes widened. "Move in? You mean.. To your place?"

"Yes," The older answered firmly. "That's it if you want of course. And we need to ask your parents too. But you've practically live in my apartment. You even have tooth brush there. You can save your rent money, and besides.. We can see each other more often."

Jibeom uneasily chuckled. "Hyung, of course I want to move in and live together. But… Are you sure?" The younger looked happy but nervous. "I mean… Your apartment would have ink smell all the time, and my paintings would be make it full-"

"Jibeom," He stopped Jibeom's ramblings. "I'm very sure of it. My apartment is already smells like paint, and I love you painting. We can use the empty room beside my room to keep your paintings."

"I'm… Wait.. I mean, I want to! Yes!" Jibeom jumped to hug him, almost sending both of them to the ground.

It was the new phase of their relationship.

*****

"Yes, please schedule a meeting with Mr. Kim tomorrow. Any time is fine. Yes, thank you."

Jaehyun turned of his phone, his legs were still striding forward in a quite quick pace. The building was right in front of him, but he was a bit late. 

It was a special day, he asked his secretary to rearrange the dinner meeting with a client as he had to attend Jibeom's exhibition. It would be Jibeom's first exhibition after he graduates, and the younger had especially coaxed him to attend. He smiled by himself as he remembered that day. Of course he would come and see the exhibition, Jibeom didn't even need to beg him for that.

Just like the man had planned, Jibeom worked in an art museum while finding opportunities to hold his own exhibition. The opportunity came as the museum offered a room to display his works, and Jibeom immediately booked the place and paid in advance.

It was quiet in the exhibition room, too quiet, even some of the lamps had been turned off. A sudden feeling of dream came. _Is he late?_ He opened Jibeom's text to make sure he came in the right time. 

Jaehyun immediately scanned the information paper and headed to Jibeom's section. To say he's excited would be an understatement. Jibeom had forbid him to see his paintings beforehand. The younger even locked the room where he kept his paintings. The curiosity was torturing, but he respected the decision. The wait made it more exciting.

The exhibition room was empty and the lights were a bit dim when he stepped in, and Jaehyun was almost sure that Jibeom gave him the wrong time. He was about to call Jibeom when his eyes caught the sight of the nearest painting. He put down his phone and put it in his pocket.

The painting of a small indoor plant was so familiar as he saw a real version of it everyday. He walked closer and stopped right in front of it. 

_The little baby we raise together, let's raise her together, let's witness her first flower together._

A breathless laugh escaped from his lips as he moved to the next painting. The next one also made him laughed. A plate filled with a rather burnt toast, a rather burned sausages and messy scrambled egg. A small saucer full of ketchup was placed beside it.

_It's delicious despite the messy look, I swear. I need to throw away the burnt part for the sake of my health, but it’s really delicious, especially when you made it just for me._

With excited steps, he examined the paintings, found it amusing that he found things he saw in daily life in a panting version. His and Jibeom's toothbrush in a bowl, complete with the toothpaste and a wet mirror, the coat hanger, along with their shoes, lining up rather messily at the bottom, the rug pattern on their living room along with a wine stain, the window of their apartment, showing the scenery of below covered in snow. Jaehyun remembered It was a snowy day when Jibeom moved in to his apartment.

It was amazing that small ordinary things could turn into something pretty in Jibeom's hands. The fact that Jibeom drew it as how it was, didn't try to make it pretty but turned out pretty anyway, is amazing. His heart was pounding with excitement and admiration for his lover. Smile had never left his face as he skimmed every painting. He wondered when did Jibeom paint all these paintings.

After around ten or more paintings, some of which were the playground below their apartment, the garden they went in the morning for a walk, their favorite sandwich from their favorite cafe, the next painting he saw was a painting of a pair of hands gripping a mug. The fascinating part was that the mug was familiar. From the shape, color and pattern, it's exactly like the mug he owned. On top of that, the ring on the hand, was exactly looked like his couple ring. Jaehyun stretched out his hand, comparing his ring with the one in the picture.

_The hands which are always cradling the mug of coffee that I make. I want to make coffee for you everyday until the day we're old._

Still fascinated, Jaehyun walked to the side, to the next painting, this time a painting of a pair of legs, with a familiar pattern of shorts, and a familiar mole on the left calf.

_These pair of legs which are always placed on my lap by the owner. I always complain, but I like that I can give you comfort._

The third picture was the back of a man's head with a thick black hair. Jaehyun admired how Jibeom drew each strand of hair, blowing softly by the wind, creating a magnificent image.

_When you put your head on my lap, It's ticklish, but thrn I run my fingers through your hair, I feel complete._

By the time Jaehyun saw the fourth painting, he somehow knew, the man in the painting was him. A familiar eyes looked back at him, like he's looking at the mirror. The nose and lips parts were covered by a cloth, but he knew. It's his eyes.

_You eyes who are always looking at me with love. I want to swim in the depth of your eyes, feeling your love, and I hope I can always see myself in your eyes._

Jaehyun couldn't help to feel a prickle in his eyes. Jibeom had planned all of this, that's why the younger forbade him to look at the paintings prior to the exhibition. It touched him how Jibeom remembered all the little details of him and their shared memories, and poured it into paintings.

_Your pretty side profile, I can't get it out from my mind. I remember clearly, this is how you looked when I saw you for the first time._

In the painting, his eyes were covered by his hair, but the side profile of his nose and lips were seen. Jaehyun bit his lips. He remembered the turtleneck shirt he's wearing when he met Jibeom for the first time in Itaewon. Jibeom had never mentioned it before, but did Jibeom really started to notice him when they met for the first time? He felt funny in his chest as excitement bubbled in his chest.

The next painting was 5 nicely wrapped candies. Jaehyun couldn't remember all, but he remembered one candy, Jibrom gave it to him in exchange for his questionnaire.

_This candies were a sign of the start of our relationship. I hope we'll last forever._

He stepped in front of the next, and laughed. He had seen this before, the picture Jibeom showed him that morning, when the younger drew him while he's sleeping. Only this time, it's painted in a big canvas instead of a small sketchbook.

_I wish I can wake up everyday, finding you sleeping beside me._

The next painting, he had seen it too. The painting of their intertwined fingers in rustled bedsheet. Their fingers intertwined loosely, but there's something sweet in it, something magical and touching. There's nothing much written in the note below the painting, just a simple 'I love you'.

Suddenly he wanted to hold Jibeom's hand. He wanted to feel Jibeom's big and rough hand enveloping his hand, making him feel warm and loved.

He gasped when someone suddenly enveloped him from the back, but then the familiar heat and scent calmed him down instantly.

"How is it?" Jibeom asked right in his ear. 

Jaehyun smiled, his hands sneaked up to hold his lover's arm.

"You are such a stalker."

"I'm hurt. I have my first exhibition and that's your comment?" Jibeom faked hurt, but Jaehyun knew him better.

"They're pretty and I'm… flattered.. that you remember a lot of things."

"I can't forget a lot of things about you."

Jaehyun let himself go and turned to face the younger. Jibeom's hair was still a shoulder length and in a messy half ponytail, but he's wearing a formal blue dress shirt along with sleek dress pants and leather shoes.

"You look stunning," He told the younger which was replied by a wide grin.

"So are you."

"But Jibeom.." Jaehyun suddenly remembered. "Did you give me the wrong time? Is the exhibition over? The light is dim and there're barely people outside."

"Yes," Jibeom innocently answered. "I purposely wanted to come when no one's around."

Jaehyun frowned "And why is that?"

"Because you'll be embarrassed when people see you in the painting," The younger answered lightly.

The older laughed, pleased with Jibeom's attentiveness. "I guess I will."

"I invited you parents," Suddenly Jibeom brought up. "You father wants to buy your burnt toast painting."

"Tell me you're joking!"

"I'm completely serious this time. But your mother seemed unpleased, she said you need to learn to cook edible food."

Jaehyun groaned. "That explains why she called me and asked me to go home this weekend."

Jibeom laughed over his misery. "Don't worry, I told her you have improved a lot."

The older sighed. "She would lecture me."

Jibeom smiled and took his hand. "You haven't looked at the last painting."

They moved to the last painting and it's not the painting that made him surprised, but the existence in the exhibition.

"Jibeom.. When did you take this out?"

"As soon as you went to work," Jibeom rubbed his nape. "I decided to display it here in last minute. It holds great memory right? I can't just leave it at home."

The house painting Jibeom gave him was hang proudly on the wall. He saw that painting everyday, but he would never get bored of it. 

"It's your first gift, after the candy," Jaehyun smiled. 

"I felt so proud when I made this. My heart probably had known that I'll know you more because of this painting."

_You are my home. Make me be your home too._

"You are my home," Jaehyun answered the statement in the note below the painting.

Jibeom smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

*****


End file.
